Optical tape is a data storage medium. In certain examples, it can take the form of long narrow strips onto which patterns can be written and from which patterns can be read. Optical tape may facilitate higher data transfer rates, greater storage capacity, and reduced access times relative to magnetic tape. Moreover because optical tape is written and read using optical pick up units that do not touch the recording surface of the tape, it may be more durable than magnetic tape.